transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
A Hero's Redemption Part 1
Two years after the Assassination of Reginald Mortimer, and Zeke's disappearance, all seems well. Until the day a time travelling visitor in the form of Tracer arrives to recruit Hilde to assembble a team of heroes to defend London from an oncoming threat: Talon. Plot 2029 On an air deck, a man falls to the floor, after being punched by Ezekiel-Amadeus. Zeke asks him "Why". Oxton Life On February 13th, a truck drives up to a Weapons Factory in Kiev, Ukraine. The driver steps out, revealing it to be Michael Oxton. Some of Michael's Co-Workers are asking how his night was, and Michael responds by saying that the woman she hooked up with was a complete bitch. In London, Natalia begins opening a sub wrapper and begins to eat her sub, while in her squad car. She looks in her mirror and sees a thief running down the street. She opens her car door, and the thief runs into it, flipping over it. Natalie steps out and begins to arrest the man for theft. She tells him that she wasn't enjoying her lunch, until he came along and made it interesting. Within Northern London, Zachary Oxton activates a machine as Olinda watches behind him. Amy-Evie asks Zachary if more experimentation are necessary. Zach tells Amy-Evie that they need to test every aspect of their powers for Generation M. Amy-Evie tells him that she already knows all her powers. Zach says if she does, by tossing a discharged tank at her. Amy-Evie then teleports to the side, and mentions that she's never done that before. Zach tells her that there's a reason why. Zachary then uses the projection room to send a projection of a skeleton army after Annabelle. Annabelle uses her powers to conjure figures out of shadows to destroy the skeletons. Zachary tells both women a job well done. Within the Democratic Republic of the Congo, John Oxton and Gordon Boyega begin to slice down some tree branches. Gordon asks if they are getting any closer to the location, and John mentions that the jungle is too thick to cut through. Gordon tells John that that's why they should've brought the jungle mech, which can cut through the jungle terrain like butter. John asks what they're searching for again, and Captain Boyega mentions that they are searching for Golden Vibranium, which is said to be a Gold-Colored variation of Vibranium. Last, but not least... Within Kingsman Headquarters, Agent Arthur tells Hilde/ Percival that they are detecting some sort of Energy coming from a Bubble outside of London. Hilde tells them that she's going to investigate, alone. She grabs her Gun and climbs aboard a Motorcycle. The garage doors open, and Hilde begins to race away. Galahad approaches Arthur and asks if they should've let her go alone. Arthur mentions that she's fully capable of such assignments. Hilde's Motorcycle arrives on the scene. She approaches the Bubble, and the bubble disappears, and a mysterious woman appears. Hilde asks who she is, and the woman mentions that her name is Tracer, and she's from the future. Tracer approaches HIlde, but backs off after Hilde cocks her gun. Tracer mentions that she was sent by the "Time Bureau to warn her that a terrorist organization known as "Talon" is about to attack London within three days. Hilde asks her to prove that she's from the future. Tracer tells her that her name is Hilde, her exboyfriend is Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton, she's an orphan, and that she was the one sent to investigate the bubble for a reason. Hilde believes her, and contacts Agent Arthur, telling him that there is nothing from the bubble. Agent Arthur tells Hilde that she may do as she pleases, for now. Tracer asks where they begin, and Hilde mentions that they could recruit Arthur Smith to their team. Tracer asks where Arthur is, and Hilde mentions that last he heard, he was being transported from Paris to Dunkirk. Tracer then asks Hilde to lead on to France. Freeing Arthur In France, as a transport takes a dirt road to Dunkirk, Arthur looks at the guard. Suddenly, the Transport Truck stops, and the guards outside begin attacking the attackers. Arthur's guard leaves, but is quickly dispatched by Hilde. Hilde boards the truck and cuts Arthur's cuffs. Arthur tells Hilde that it's been a while, and asks why she is freeing him. Hilde mentions that a terrorist cell is going to attack London at any moment, and was wondering if he would like to take a stand. Artthur agrees to, as long as he's freed from S.H.I.E.L.D. Tracer asks Hilde where they should head yo now, and HIlde mentions the Generation M Facility in London. A Team Assembled The trio arrive in the Generation M Facility, and Olinda welcomes them. Hilde asks her, Zachary, Amy-Evie, and Annabelle if they would like to join them. Zachary asks for what, and Hilde mentions that a terrorist group is about to attack London. Zachary agrees, as long as Amy-Evie and Annabelle use their skills in the ensuing fight. Olinda tells Hilde that they should enlist the eldest of the Oxton sisters, Natalia. Hilde agrees, and tells them to head for London. As they begin to leave the building, they are met by John. Amy asks John if isn't he supposed to be in Africa, and John mentions that he and Michael contacted each other, and felt like something big was about to happen back home. Hilde asks where Michael is, and John mentions that he's finishing his weapon in Ukraine. In the Wood Street Police Station, Natalia refuses to team up with Hilde's team, as she believes that the impending attack is bullshit, and would want to leave it to the experts. Hilde yells at Natalia, and demands that she joins. Natalia and Hilde argue, until a loud boom comes from outside. Hilde, Tracer, and Natalia run outside, and a large warship begins to fly in above. Several soldiers descend from the ship, as Hilde asks Tracer if that's Talon. As the soldiers land, they begin firing upon London Citizens. Under Attack! Natalia begins to rally the London Police Force, via radio, as Hilde orders her new team to fire upon the soldiers, and protect the citizens. Zachary and Olinda suit up and begin to fly into the air, firing upon the descending soldiers. John and Arthur grabs their guns and begin firing upon the descending soldiers as well. Tracer asks Hilde where Ezekiel-Amadeus is, and Hilde says that Zeke disappeared about two years ago. Tracer and Hilde begin firing upon the attacking forces. Annabelle and Amy-Evie then levitate into the air and begin using their magical abilities to send the attackers flying. The London Police Force arrives and open fires upon Talon. Before long, they are attacked by the Wrecking Crew. Thunderball orders the others to kill every last copper. Arthur begins to charge towards the Talon Soldiers, and is nearly shot and killed by a grenade, until Captain America arrives and saves Arthur. Wasp, Ant-Man, Iron Man, Hulk, and Falcon arrive and begin attacking the terrorists. Thunderball forms a ball of lightning and tosses it at Wasp. Captain America saves Wasp, but is sent flying with her into a building. Captain America and Wasp fall to the floor, unconscious, as Thunderball approaches them. A nearby woman runs up to Captain America's body and grabs his shieled. She places it between herself and Thunderball. Thunderball strikes the shield, and the vibrations cause Kelsey's body to fall heavily injured. Thunderball prepares to kill her, Cap, and Wasp, until he is struck by a lightning bolt. Thunderball falls to the ground injured, as Thor and Michael arrive. Hilde tells someone to get a Medic to check on the injured woman. Olinda lands on the ground at the woman's body. Olinda picks up the body and flies towards the closest hospital. Natalia orders her soldiers to remain in their position, as she stands up and approaches the terrorists. She is lit on fire, and begins to run towards the attackers. She lifts into the air and sends powerful beams of fire at the attackers, incinerating them. Captain Britain arrives and begins sending bolts of energy, killing some terrorists. He lands on the ground and aides Iron Man and Black Widow in fighting the terrorists. As Olinda flies to the Hospital, she shakes the woman's head, asking her to remain in light. She then realizes that the woman died. Tracer and Hilde continue firing upon the terrorists. They are attacked by Wrecker, and both women are separated. As Hilde reunites with Arthur and John, Tracer begins to run towards the attackers. She is eventually pinned to the ground by a Talon Commando. The Commando prepares to shoot and kill Tracer, until he is shot by an unknown force. A Police Officer orders everyone to stop firing, and everyone looks to the direction the shot came from. From far away, a figure approaches the battle. Zeke approaches everyone and asks them if they're going to stand there, or take down the threat opposing London... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Talon ** Adam Crow * Oxton Family ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton (Prologue Only) ** Michael Oxton/ War Hammer ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** Amy-Evie Oxton/ Angel Stream ** Annabelle Oxton/ Shadowlock ** John Oxton/ Bloodshot * Olinda Zeigler/ Iron Angel * Captain Gordon Boyega * Kingsman ** Agent Arthur ** Agent Galahad * Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando * Tracer * Arthur Smith/ Guardian * Wrecking Crew ** Thunderball ** Bulldozer ** Wrecker ** Piledriver * The Avengers ** Captain America ** Wasp ** Iron Man ** Ant-Man ** Hulk ** Falcon ** Thor ** Black Widow * Kelsey Kirkland Soundtrack "Warriors" by Imagine Dragons "Rule Britannia" by Payday 2 "I'd Love to change the World" by Ten Years After Episode Casualties * Kelsey Kirkland Notes * This episode takes place two years after the previous episode. On that note, to coincide with the Rise of the Transformers series, this takes place around the same time as "Lockdown's Return". * Kingsman is a Spy Organization, which Hilde is said to of join at the end of TASKFORCE: The Union Wars. Though, she joined their German Division, so why she is in London is a little mysterious.